


Too many faces

by Lovelyngeun



Series: If it's you [2]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), U-KISS, UNB (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Junyoung's POV, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Series, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelyngeun/pseuds/Lovelyngeun
Summary: The many faces Yuchan has when it comes to Junyoung are starting to get really confusing...(If something works, you shouldn't change it.)





	Too many faces

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second fic of the if it's you series. If you haven't read the first one I'd recommend it, since it's a direct continuation. But it's not strictly necessary so if you're lazy it's okay.
> 
> I'm having so much fun with this, I'm playing with fire now :) 
> 
> (Also I'm really sorry if any of you already read this fic, I uploaded it two weeks ago but I had to take it down for a couple or reasons)

_They say you’ll be happy when you fall in love._

  
_Who said that?_

  
_Because I only know a love that looks at you from behind._

_  
**[If It's You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GtB3aBdz7Bk)**._

 

# Too Many Faces

 

 

 

Too Lee Junyoung, Chan is a person who has many faces.

 

On the one hand he's a hard-working person with lots of energy. Someone nice that expresses himself quite honestly.

That's the face he shows to everyone.

 On the other hand, the young man can also be very annoying and stubborn. Like that one time when they argued over Jun wanting the other to call him hyung, or when he insisted on contradicting him that time Jun said he learned Feeling's choreography in a couple of hours and Chan kept saying he was lying.

That side of Chan is something that Jun has learned of after spending more time with him in UNB's dorm.

 Sometimes, the young man seems to be obsessed with him. For example, saying that they are twins, imitating him when he speaks, wanting to go everywhere Jun goes...

 Other times, though, it's the opposite. The boy ignores him or even treats him kind of badly, making fun of him (but it's nothing too serious, he's probably just having fun).

 To sum up, Chan is an enigma. But that doesn't mean they aren't friendly to each other. Jun actually thinks the other young man is a very good teammate, someone you can trust in. And after all (and even though there's almost one year of difference between their ages) being born in the same year gives them a certain closeness. Although it's not like they are the best friends in the world. Both of them get along better with other members of the group. Chan with Feeldog or him with Hansol, for example.

If Jun had to define his relationship with Chan, it would be like "good teammates and friends of the same age". Nothing more, nothing less. They have good chemistry so they're often put together in their songs and performances. From Jun's point of view their relationship is like that, and it works just fine.

And if something works, why change it?

 

 

# *

 

 

"Hyung, do you know if Chan is mad at me or something?

Jun is resting in the living room of their UNB apartment, sitting on the couch next to Feeldog. It seems like the older didn't expect that question, since it came out of nowhere and both of them were quietly relaxing with their attention on their phones.

"Mad at you? Channie?"

"Yeah, it's been a couple of days since he looks kind of...angry? At first I thought he was like that because the lack of sleep, it also happens to me every now and then... But I've noticed that he's acting friendly as always with the others.

"Mmm..." Feeldog thinks about it, but he soon shakes his head. "If I were you I wouldn't worry too much. When we're composing he also looks more serious than normal. Our comeback is just around the corner and you're very busy with your drama shooting. Judging by the way you guys almost never see each other I'm sure it's just that you catch him when he's on his "serious" mode," he says, downplaying the matter.

Feeldog sounds very convinced about what he's saying... but even so, Jun is not so sure. There was a specific moment in which Jun could swear that Chan glared at him and then left the room quietly.

But at the same time, and considering the fact that Feeldog has become inseparable with the young man and they seem to be getting along like nobody else, maybe Jun should just listen to him when it comes to Chan.

"And speaking of the devil," Feeldog continues. "He just sent me a message saying that he went to his old apartment to search for a couple of things and that he's coming back already. If you're still worried talk to him now," The older man gives a last look to his cellphone and glances at him. "What's more, if you want I can take a closer look once he arrives here to see if there really is a bad atmosphere going on with you.

Jun watches him for a few moments and he finally nods. Feeldog's positivism is seriously contagious. It makes him feel like his worries are nothing more than his imagination playing tricks on him.

 

 

# *

 

 

Chan gets home when Jun is making dinner for Daewon, Kijung and Feeldog. He's making a pasta recipe big enough to feed an army. He knows his teammates like the way he cooks after all.

In fact, Chan has mentioned before that he also likes Jun's cooking. So... after knowing that the young man would reach home sooner or later Jun has also cooked for him. Perhaps, this way, the boy will get in a good mood and the awkward feeling between them will be left behind.

Upon entering the door, Chan greets everyone very quickly and excuses himself for a second to leave the stuff he got from his old apartment on his room. Even so, it doesn't take too long for him to reappear, drawn by the appetizing smell. He exchanges a couple of words with the others, who are already sitting at the table and playing some weird hands game, and, to Jun's surprise, when they both look at each other, Chan smiles at him with the sweetest look ever.

Perhaps the bad notion he's been getting these last few days involving the other boy was, as Feeldog has said, a simple and momentary irritation Chan was feeling while Jun was coincidentally there as well. Meaning it had nothing to do with him. If it's like this then so much better. Chan is the last person on earth Jun wants to be on bad terms with, there is nothing sadder than being the only one who gets rejected or avoided by someone as cheerful as him.

"It smells really nice, what are you cooking?" The boy asks while approaching him.

"I'm making Japchae."

Chan is speaking from behind his back, so Jun can't actually see him since his attention is focused on what he's cooking. But he can hear his voice, and he sounds friendly and happy. Jun smiles to himself.

"Of course there is. You're lucky Feeldog hyung told me you were coming, if he didn't I guess you'd be watching us eating on our own by now with envious eyes," A laugh escapes from between Jun's lips. He hears that Chan is laughing too.

"Great! Thank you Junnie, you're the best."

Jun continues cooking with his attention focused on the stove. It doesn't take too long for him to get distracted though, when he feels some arms encircling his waist. Surprised, he turns his head and he realizes that Chan is back hugging him.

Wait a minute,  _what._

Jun turns his head a little more, to make sure he's actually seeing things right. Chan is affectionate, yes, but he's almost never like that with him. Only when they are in a team together while playing with the rest of the members and they win. Maybe it's because they are the same age and neither of them is the hyung or dongsaeng of the other, but it is a fact that the affection between them is not as common.

That's why this sudden hug has left him completely speechless.

 _He must really like Japchae._  Jun thinks to himself.

When all of them sit down to eat, Chan stands next to him, giving Jun his full attention throughout the dinner. The older boy doesn't even know what to do. Not even an hour ago he was convinced Chan was mad at him. He exchanges a glance with Feeldog, who shakes his head and rolls his eyes as if to say that there's obviously no bad atmosphere between them.

But since when is there such a good atmosphere? What's going on with Chan?

The many faces Chan has when it comes to Junyoung are starting to get really confusing...

 

 

# *

 

 

UNB's fanmeeting in Bangkok turns out to be a complete success. The support they received from their fans is so great and sincere they even managed to make Euijin cry, something that didn't even happen when he got the second place in The Unit several months ago.

When they return to the hotel everyone is extremely tired. After all it has been a really exhausting day, between singing and dancing their own songs, the random dance, the interviews and the "olympic" games (which were funny as heck, but god, if it drained their energy). It's not a surprise all of them are worn out when they reach their dorms.

For that very reason, it's no wonder that as soon as he and Hansol enter their hotel room, the later falls asleep in the blink of an eye instead of ranting his every thought about all the cool, sad, or emotional things that have happened today (which would be the usual outcome). Jun realizes immediately that Hansol is already asleep. Not because he snores or anything like that, but because he isn't talking or playing with his stuffed animals anymore.

Jun tries to sleep too. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, he should rest as soon as possible. Due to his itinerary with his drama recording, he has to leave Bangkok a little earlier than his teammates to take a morning flight back to Korea. Going to the flight dead-tired doesn't sound like a very good idea, to be honest.

He starts tossing and turning around the bed. For some reason he can't fall asleep, even though he's this tired. He guesses that it's because of the emotion he feels after the concert. He loves this feeling, he really does... but it won't let his body to relax enough to rest and that sucks.

Defeated, he decides to get up for a while and go outside. He doesn't want to wake Hansol up by accident. Maybe he should take some fresh air while he's at it. The other members of UNB told him (when Jun arrived to Bangkok) that the hotel has a large balcony with pretty views. Jun hasn't had a change to see it yet, due to the rushing and his busy schedule, so this might be his opportunity.

In the end, finding the place is way harder than what he had expected at first. It would have been easier if he could have asked an employee, but speaking Thai is still not one of his strong points. In any case, after a few minutes of searching, he finally arrives to some place that appears to be the balcony his members told him about. He's suddenly scared that the door will be closed at this hour, but his worries disappear as he opens and enters the balcony without any difficulty.

He leans against the wall and looks around, admiring the lights of the city at night. Such a beautiful view. It's a pity that he couldn't enjoy Bangkok as much as the others. But well, he also wouldn't change his current situation. He loves working on this drama as much as he likes being a singer.

When he looks around again, he realizes that he's not alone. There's an unknown figure a couple of meters away from him, on their back. Jun assumes that it must be another resident of the hotel and doesn't give it much thought. However, when he pays a little more attention, he then notices that they are nothing more and nothing less that one of his teammates.

"Chan?"

The guy turns around. Between the distance and the darkness Jun can barely see him well enough to determine if he's indeed the young man, but he's almost certain that it is. The boy's height is bigger than Euijin and Feeldog's, but he still gives the impression of being small. It has to be Chan.

"Jun!" He answers and then approaches him. The brightness of the city light ups his face and Jun can see that it is indeed the boy younger than him for a few months. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"I was talking to my hyung" Chan says, showing him his mobile phone "The international calls are very expensive, but he told me that every single time I felt like I needed to, I should call him so..."

"Oh, you're talking about Junhee hyung?"

"No," he shakes his head. "Donghun. He's also one one of my hyungs from A.C.E."

That names sounds familiar to him, but he doesn't really know the rest of A.C.E in person. In any case Jun is not interested in gossiping too much, he doesn't want to bother the other boy now that it seems they are in good terms.

However... and on the other hand, maybe it is because of this way Jun has of putting some distance between that Chan looks awkward around him sometimes.

"What about you?" Chan's answer drives him away from his thoughts. Jun rests his arms in the balcony and shrugs for a moment.

"I couldn't sleep, and I'm tired but... I dunno," as he talks, he also takes turns to look at the young man directly and enjoying the views that the city of Bangkok has to offer him.

"Are you worried about anything?

"Huh? Oh, no... I mean..." He thinks about it for a little while. "Well, I'm always worried about a lot of things but that's not the reason why I couldn't sleep. I guess I'm still excited about today's concert and my body won't let me rest for now. It's weird."

"It's not, I totally get it."

"You do?"

Chan nods, but he doesn't go further with the reason why, instead, he looks at the sky and lets out a heavy sigh.

After a while, he breaks the silence.

"Do you ever miss your U-KISS hyungs?"

"Hum?" The question catches him by surprise. But still... "What kind of..." he stops for a moment. "Well, yeah of course I do, every single day."

Chan's lips twitch up in a smile. It gives Jun the feeling that he knew the answer even before asking the question.

"I'm sure it's the same for you, otherwise you wouldn't be calling your... Donghun hyung? At this hour, when you could be sleeping."

The young man nods and sighs, looking away. He then moves towards the wall and sits on the ground, leaning on it.

"Yeah."

That's all he says.

Jun hesitates for a while, Chan is acting weird again. It doesn't look like he's mad at him though, that's a relief. He finally decides to sit down, at his side, silently. It might just be that the boy needs some quiet company, after all.

"Are you alright? You seem... upset."

Chan looks at him surprised, as if he didn't expect for Jun to ask about his feelings.

_Rude._

The young man smiles and then shrugs.

"I'm okay, I just keep having these change of moods every now and then. Like... I try to stay positive but... I guess that even when I try my best things don't always work out you know?"

After hearing that Jun assumes that Chan is referring to the success they are accomplishing as UNB. A moderate success after so many months of competition and suffering. He also worries a lot about that... But even so, they are far from being a failure, today's concert should be enough prove to see that.

"It's okay, we're doing just fine, Chan-ah, I'm sure our next comeback will be even better," Jun tries to comfort the boy by using a gentle and sympathetic voice.

The boy shakes his head and laughs a little. He seems to hesitate for a bit, but in the end he ends up resting his head on Jun's shoulder.

Well... the position they are right now feels somewhat embarrassing, but at the same time this contact is also quite comforting, so Jun doesn't move away.

"That also worries me, but I was actually talking about something else."

"Do you want to talk about it? I'm willing to listen."

"I'd rather not or else this would get veeeery awkward," he says, trying to laugh it off. He doesn't move from his spot, though. "Let's just say that being heartbroken sucks, but you should already know, you're acting in a romantic drama, right?"

 

_Oh._

 

_It's that kind of struggle._

 

_Wow._

_Mmmokay._

 

Jun doesn't know what to say at this point, he doesn't know the story behind nor who does Chan like. He knows nothing. For that very reason he thinks he's got no right to meddle in and give the other boy cheap advice about how he should still do his best when it comes to love and yadda yadda. In the end, after a couple of minutes of uncomfortable silences, he says;

"Well, unrequited love might be a great source of inspiration."

That sounded better in his head.

"I will be honest with you..." Chan suddenly says.

"...Yeah?"

"Those were the shittiest words of comfort I've ever heard."

"I guess so, I'm sorry."

Chan rubs his head on his shoulder. Jun can hear him laughing a little.

"No, at least you tried, thank you."

"So... I guess you were talking about this with your hyung?" He ends up asking about this, Chan is opening up to him after all.

"Yeah... he says that I should just give up, that someone who doesn't notice me even after my efforts doesn't deserve me and all that stuff."

_That's harsh._

"He also said they should rot in hell or something like that, he was so angry," Chan says while laughing.

_And savage._

"But it's my own fault that he kept bad mouthing them since I was kind of butthurt too... "

"Listen, I don't think I'm qualified enough to give advice to you since I never had an unrequited love..."

"Yeah, you seem like a person who always gets what he wants in that matter."

"Please let me finish."

Chan apologizes to him and lets him continue with his ranting.

"But I think your hyung is wrong for telling you to give up this way, I mean, if you want to give up then go ahead, but don't do it because another person told you so," he stops for a moment, "Well it all depends on how strong your feelings are, probably."

Chan’s head stops resting on his shoulder and he stands upright, looking at him. He suddenly looks deadly serious.

"I really wonder about what should I do, sometimes I feel like I don't care if they ignore me, that I will keep trying but... When I see the way they look more interested in other people it really hurts. And I feel like I should just get over it."

Jun is doing his best to follow the conversation, he wants Chan to feel better but he's not sure his advices will be helpful. Giving him false hope could be atrocious. But at the same time he's really against telling him to just give up and find someone else, because he knows it's not that easy.

"You don't get to choose what your heart feels after all. If I were you I'd try to balance the situation. Being in love hurts, yeah, but doesn't it make you happy at the same time? If this situation is hurting you more than making you happy then yeah, I guess your hyung is right and you should forget about that person. If the happiness you feel with them is bigger than the struggle then keep trying your best while being by their side."

Jun watches Chan's reaction. It seems like he's assimilating his words and thinking them through. If he's contemplating the situation so much it must mean that there is a very fine line between the suffering he's going trough and the happiness he also feels while being in love. Well... it's not a secret that an unrequited love can be very painful for anyone.

"Take your time to think about it, there's no hurry...although... maybe you should leave it for tomorrow, it's gotten quite late and we have to wake up early for our schedules..."

Right. It's already very late and they're still here, awake, as if nothing happened. Waking up tomorrow is going to be hard.

Without any warning, Jun gets up and stretches his arms. He mumbles that he's going to bed now, and that Chan should do the same. The young man agrees. However, it looks like he's having an internal debate. Jun is already going to the door when he hears Chan's voice.

"Jun, wait..."

Jun wants to turn around, but Chan doesn't let him do so as he hugs him from behind... again. The taller one assumes that this is Chan's way of thanking the fact that he has listened to his troubles. A small act of affection in exchange for this moment they just shared.

The younger boy tightens his grip on Jun and buries his face on his back.

"Yeah, I guess everything is worth it when the happiness feels this way... "

And after that, he lets him go.

"I hope your flight goes well tomorrow, take care. I'll see you around."

Jun nods, but he doesn't turn around. He even says goodbye without looking back and then rushes to his room. He's not running but he's walking in a fast pace. The young boy gets into his bed while trying not to spin around the matter too much. It's been a long time since he went out of his hotel room and he really has to sleep, there's a heavy flight back to Korea waiting for him tomorrow.

But his brain won't stop thinking about what just happened.

Junyoung is not an idiot.

He knows how to read between the lines.

Kang Yuchan was actually...

_Probably..._

_But most surely..._

Talking about him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Next fic of this series will be in Chan's POV :)  
> Again I'm really sorry for any paraphrasing or grammatical mistakes.
> 
> (Bonus: I'm writing a short junchan fic to make up for all this angst and unrequitedness, don't expect too much though but I hope you guys will like it <3).


End file.
